1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a plasma display apparatus, and more particularly, to a driving signal and structure of a plasma display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display apparatus mainly has a plasma display panel in which electrodes are formed, and drivers that supply signals to the electrodes in order to display an image.
The plasma display panel has a front panel in which pairs of first electrodes and second electrodes are formed in parallel, and a rear panel in which third electrodes intersecting the first electrodes and the second electrodes is formed. In the plasma display panel, barrier ribs formed between the front panel and the rear panel partition discharge cells. Each discharge cell is filled with an inert gas containing a main discharge gas, such as neon (Ne), helium (H) or a mixed gas of Ne+He, and a small amount of xeon.
The drivers supply driving signals, which drive the plasma display panel according to an externally input image signal, to the electrodes of the plasma display panel.
A plasma discharge is generated within the discharge cell by the driving signal. When the discharge occurs, the inert gas generates vacuum ultraviolet rays. The generated vacuum ultraviolet rays emit phosphors formed between the barrier ribs, thereby displaying an image.
Meanwhile, the driver comprises a plurality of driving board for supplying the driving signal to each of the first electrode, the second electrode and third electrode. Accordingly, problems occur because the circuit construction of the driver becomes complicated and the production cost is increased. Furthermore, if error occurs in the circuit design of each driving board, there is a problem in that interference between the driving signals or EMI (electromagnetic interference) is generated due to a phase difference depending on the supply timing of each driving signal.